102615 - Very Lucky
12:19 -- sanguineOracle SO began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:19 -- 12:19 SO: T.T . o O ( Carayx. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( I don't have a lot of time. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( But I wanted to warn you. ) 12:20 AC: yeah? 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( When you get back to your hive, someone left your disks near the door. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( You wont have a ton of time once you get them. ) 12:20 SO: T.T . o O ( So be ready. ) 12:21 AC: l_bby wa_t can we talk for a m_nute 12:21 AC: please? 12:21 SO: T.T . o O ( Of course. ) 12:21 AC: what's th_s stup_d plan from nyarla, why're you guys h_d_ng stuff from everybody? 12:21 SO: T.T . o O ( It's not Nyarla's plan. It's mine. ) 12:21 SO: T.T . o O ( But Serios can't catch wind of it. ) 12:21 AC: l_ke _ talk to ser_os. 12:22 AC: what _s _t? so _ can. tell aa_sha someth_ng oh god l_bby she's cry_ng _ don't know what to do. 12:22 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sorry, I didn't want to say anything until after he left your hive, in case my messages went to your husktop. ) 12:22 AC: oh. r_ght. okay that's fa_r. 12:22 SO: T.T . o O ( Tell her that Serios will be able to free himself, once he enters the Medium. Nyarla and I have a plan to trick him to do that. ) 12:23 AC: great. 12:24 SO: T.T . o O ( However, I am going to have to risk my life to do it. ) 12:24 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't tell Aaisha that part. ) 12:24 AC: _ won't tell her anyth_ng you don't want me to. 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( You can explain that everyone is going to get new powers ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( When they enter the Medium ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Well, Everyone but Eribus ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( And one of he humans, I think. ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Anyway ) 12:25 SO: T.T . o O ( Serios' powers are specifically suited to this. ) 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( to freeing himself. ) 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( We just have to trick him into using them. ) 12:26 AC: do. _ get powers? 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 12:26 AC: _ get powers, and. a planet/ 12:26 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 12:26 AC: does lorrea get those too? 12:27 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. Though her powers and Planet are different from yours. ) 12:28 AC: _ k_nda f_gured, yeah. _ know her planet _s d_fferent. 12:28 AC: what powers do _ get? 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( Do you really want me to spoil the surprise. ) 12:29 AC: er. 12:29 AC: no. 12:29 AC: you can g_ve me vague h_nts but l_ke no spo_lers _. _ don't want to be that k_nd of person. 12:29 SO: T.T . o O ( You're a very lucky girl. ) 12:30 AC: t-that's some. 12:30 AC: bullsh_t, l_bby. 12:30 AC: but. _ trust you alr_ght. 12:31 SO: T.T . o O ( you'll understand soon ) 12:32 AC: alr_ght f_ne. 12:32 -- sanguineOracle SO sends the file aaishasland.png -- 12:33 -- abradantCombatant AC receives said file! -- 12:40 AC: t-thanks l_bby. 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( Don't worry about it. ) 12:41 SO: T.T . o O ( What are Moirails for? ) 12:42 AC: e-exactly th_s k_nda th_ng, prolly. 12:44 SO: T.T . o O ( haha ) 12:45 AC: are you. alr_ght? 12:45 AC: l_ke, you feel_ng alr_ght? 12:45 SO: T.T . o O ( I am terrified for you and Serios. ) 12:46 AC: why me? 12:46 SO: T.T . o O ( The game. It's deadly. And you are important to me. I don't want you to be hurt. ) 12:49 AC: _ know. but. 12:49 AC: _ already stepped on a shell. so my foot's already hurt. 12:50 AC: l_terally th_s water _s awful and _ def_n_tely just hurt my foot. 12:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Sometime i will take you swimming in crystal clear waters, with no animals to urinate or defecate in them. ) 12:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Or other sordid activities. ) 12:51 AC: oh 12:51 AC: my god 12:51 AC: l_bby you are the best 12:52 SO: T.T . o O ( I do my best. For you and Serios, at least. Hahah. ) 12:52 AC: you go the extra m_le. all the t_me. 12:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Only because I can teleport ) 12:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Besides, you do a lot for me. ) 12:55 SO: T.T . o O ( You keep me grounded. ) 12:56 SO: T.T . o O ( So I stop being an esoteric eccentric contemplating the existential. ) 12:56 AC: that's a real struggle. 12:56 AC: _t's good to come back down on the ground every once _n a wh_le. 12:57 AC: but man. what _ wouldn't g_ve to be able to th_nk the way you do for a day. 12:58 SO: T.T . o O ( Once you're in the medium, I can show you. But it's... very difficult. ) 12:58 AC: don't stra_n yourself, buddy. 12:58 SO: T.T . o O ( I think once you're experiencing it, you'll understand non-linear thoughts. ) 12:59 AC: _ uh, hope so. 12:59 AC: _ th_nk _'m f_nally. gonna play w_th aa_sha. 12:59 SO: T.T . o O ( Have fun! ) 01:00 SO: T.T . o O ( Help her cheer up. ) 01:00 SO: T.T . o O ( You have a good time, okay? ) 01:00 AC: _ w_ll. _ prom_se. 01:00 AC: thank you, l_bby. aga_n. 01:00 AC: for everyth_ng. 01:00 AC: <> 01:00 SO: T.T . o O ( <> ) 01:00 SO: T.T . o O ( See you later! ) 01:00 -- abradantCombatant AC gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 01:00 -- Category:Carayx Category:Libby